Cortez Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: Welcome to Chicago, home of the Cortez Family. Announcer: Tonight, on Supernany. Stefanie: "DON'T SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT, YOU (bleep)!!!!" Announcer: Jo heads to Chicago, IL (Illinois) to help the Cortez Family. Announcer: Since the mother of this family is dead, things only got worse for the family. Carlotta: (singing) "You used to call me your angel, said I was sent straight down from heaven..." Miguel: "Stefanie Rochelle Cortez! Open that door now!" Announcer: The family will now have to stand with Jo's tough new rules. Can she help before it's too late? Submission Reel Observation Begins Carlotta talks to Jo Carlotta: "We used to be a happy family back when mommy was still here. I wish we could all be happy again. Now that mommy is gone, Stefanie yells at me and daddy and she hits me. She acts like it's my fault that mommy died." Jo talks to Stefanie Jo: "Do you miss your mother?" Stefanie: "To tell you the truth, I do miss my mom. I miss the way she would tuck me in and kiss me goodnight." begins to break down in tears Jo: "Do you mean to lash out at Carlotta?" Stefanie: "No...I just feel angry that my mom ain't around no more. It's just not fair that she's gone. She was always their to support me and my dreams on becoming a dancer, and now it's gone..." Parent Meeting House Rules Calm Down Zone Jo: "Later that afternoon, Dad had asked Stefanie to do her science homework. However, Stefanie was more interested in reading her Your Thing Magazine rather than doing it." Miguel: "Come on, Stefanie. Let's get started on your science project on oceanography." Stefanie: "5 more minutes. I need to finish this magazine." Miguel: "Stefanie, now!" Stefanie: "DON'T SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT, YOU (bleep)!!!!" Miguel: "Young lady, I don't appreciate you using that kind of language like that." Stefanie (yelling): "SHUT UP!!!!" Jo (to Miguel): "If she's going to be like that, give her a warning." Miguel: "Hey, this is your warning. If you carry on, then I'm taking you to the Calm Down Zone, okay?" just storms off Jo: "Stefanie! Get downstairs right now and get started on your science project!" Stefanie: "GET (bleep)!!!!" Jo: "Stefanie! I do not appreciate that attitude of yours! You are now going to go sit down in the Calm Down Zone and think about your actions! Now, please." Jo: "However, Stefanie locked herself in the bedroom and wouldn't come out. So, Miguel and I went upstairs." Miguel: "Stefanie Rochelle Cortez! Open that door now!" Stefanie: "NO!!!" Jo: "Stefanie, if you do not open that door right now, you will be going to the Calm Down Zone!" opens the door Stefanie: "Fine, anything to make you shut up!" Miguel: "She did open the door." Jo: "Because of your attitude, you will be going to the Calm Down Zone for 11 minutes." Stefanie: "Hmmph!" stomps her feet as she heads downstairs to the Calm Down Zone minutes later, Stefanie is eating Reese's peanut butter cups Carlotta: "Daddy! Stefanie's eating candy when she's supposed to be in the Calm Down Zone!" Stefanie (angrily): "SNITCH!!!" kicks Carlotta in the face Carlotta: "Ow!" starts to cry Carlotta: "DADDY! Stefanie kicked me in the face!" Miguel: "Stefanie, please stop!" Stefanie (yelling): "SHE'S A SNITCH!!!" steps in Jo: "Stefanie, you do not kick your sister. That is not nice." Stefanie: "Fatty, fat, fat, fat!" Jo: "Do not call me names." Jo: "Stefanie: It just went on forever." goes back into the Calm Down Zone and reads her Your Thing Magazine minutes later Miguel: "You can come out of the Calm Down Zone when you're ready to apologize for how you acted earlier." Stefanie: "Sorry." Miguel: "Thank you very much, sweetie." Carlotta sings a Song for Mommy sings "I Miss You" by Miley Cyrus Carlotta: (singing) "You used to call me your angel, said I was sent straight down from heaven..." Miguel: "Yes, that's my Carlotta singing straight from her heart." Carlotta: (singing) "I miss you, I miss your smile...and I still shed a tear...every once in a while...even though it's different now, you're still here somehow...my heart won't let you go, I need you to know...I miss you...sha, la la, la...I miss you..." Stefanie vs. her babysitter Stefanie turns over a new leaf Bye Bye, Jo-Jo Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts